


Driving You Wild, Ready Set GO ! part 3

by MajijoGangstas



Category: Majisuka Gakuen
Genre: AKB48 - Freeform, F/F, Hot, Madness, Majisuka Gakuen - Freeform, Sex, Speeding, WTF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 19:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16687456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajijoGangstas/pseuds/MajijoGangstas
Summary: The girls are eliminated one by one, still driven by madness as the outcome is getting closer. One thing's for sure, temperature is going up ! All good vibes before the big party !





	Driving You Wild, Ready Set GO ! part 3

Sado : (looking at the Queen’s boobs) Ohh please stop I don’t wanna have an accident..!!

Torigoya : Dying together like that is sexy too…. mmm…. (kissing) touch here…. (taking Sado’s hand and putting it on her boobs, whispering) You feel how hot are they…? They’re wet too….

Sado : Oohhh my god..!! Aahh..!!! 

Torigoya : Hehehee…. (removing her panties, sexy smile) Uh oh..! It’s trouble Sadoo….

Sado : OOH SHIT !!!!!!!!!!! (accelerating) 

Shaku : Strip tease party tonight ! (smiling) Sado, you better hurry haha !!

Everyone whistled, all aroused. 

Torigoya : (slapping cuffs on Sado and herself) Mmm honeyy…. (biting her lip)

Sado : What the fuck..????!!!! No..!!! Wait, Torigoya come on..!!!!

Shaku : Aah yeah, Torigoya is in heat !! This race is turning into BDSM now ladies and gentlemen !

Everyone laughed. 

Torigoya : We’ll win this…. (kissing)

Sado : Aahhh yes yes yeees..!! (kissing, accelerating, going faster)

Ookabuki : Actually their technique is working, they’re close to Gakuran and Maeda !! 

Yoga : Damn..!!!

Magic : (holding her hand) Don’t worry, we’ll kick them off… (smiling)

Center : It’ll be you instead, you’ll see !

Magic : Try !

Nezumi : Just watch..Center..????!!!!

Center was down on her, taking off Nezumi’s belt, unzipping the girl’s pants with the teeths and removed her panties, sucking hard her pussy.

Nezumi : Aah..aaaahh..!!!! C..Center, I’m driv..ooohhhh !!!!!

Center : (sexy smile) Tooo laaate honey…. I’m just hungry, too hungry…. Mmm….(kissing her pussy)

Nezumi : (blushing, uncomfortable, speaking softly) Center damn it..!!!! Don’t do that please, wait to the… wait to the..aaah !!!!!! (like she was looking for an exit, gasping for air)

Center : (smiling, teasing) Sorryyy, looks like I can’t wait when it’s about eating you…. (sucking again) I’m starving, Nezumi…. (licking her pussy)

Nezumi : Oohhh oooohhhhh aaaahhhhh..!!!!!! Center nooooo !!!!!!!

Center : Keep driving. (spanking her pussy)

Nezumi : (jumped) AAAHHHH !!!!!!

Shaku : (who was talking a bit with the Kabuki Sisters when she looked back at the screen showing Center and Nezumi) WHAT THE..??????!!!!!! 

All the yankiis screamed, whistled, smiling.

Center : I’ll keep going like that til the end…. (smiling, biting Nezumi’s clit)

Nezumi : AHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

All the girls were wondering what was going on. 

Otabe : Is that Nezumi ??!!

Shaku : Yeah, Center is giving her a blowjob right now !!

Shibuya : (smiling) We guess she loves it…

Everyone laughed.

Nezumi : Damn Center, stop..!!!!!! (eyes closed) Cent..AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Center : Hang on honey…. (licking hard her pussy)

Nezumi : (tortured, eyes closed) OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH FUCK AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH BABYYYYYYYYYYYY..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

With the song that was still playing, driving faster (quite dangerously too), plus Center making her feel good, it was enough for her to be really turned on. She had her eyes half opened, knowing that she had to focus on the road, but was already trapped by Center since this one started to eat her in this car. Center couldn’t stop, well, she didn’t WANT to stop, and why stopping now anyway ?! Enjoy your love !!

Otabe : (smiling) Stop turning everyone on please, Nezumi…

Shaku : With all what we’ve heard tonight, I think it’s kinda late Otabe you know !! (laughing)

Center : I’m gonna make you cum right now honey…. (licking Nezumi’s ass before getting back to her pussy) 10 secs….

Nezumi : CENTER HOLY SHIT..!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE..!!!!!!!

Center : (smiling) Say you love me…. (biting her clit again)

Nezumi : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gakuran : (raised eyebrows) Ah yeah they’re really going intense !! 

Shaku : This is dinner time for Center…

Everyone laughed.

Center : (smiling) Hurry honey…. (licking Nezumi’s clit) 3 secs more….

Scandal : (singing on Baha Men - Who Let The Dogs Out) WHO LET THE DOGS OUT ????!!!!

Team Hormone : (singing) WOOF, WOOF, WOOF WOOF WOOF !!!! (now suddenly bumping into Center and Nezumi’s car) WHO LET THE DOGS OUT ?????!!!!! 

Nezumi : WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Center : (had her tongue stuck in her pussy !) HUUUUURGH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone laughed hard.

Shaku : OH MY GOD..!!!!! (laughing)

Team Hormone : (going crazy, shaking heads) WHO LET THE DOGS OUT ?????!!!!! WOOF, WOOF, WOOF WOOF WOOF !!!!!!!

Nezumi : DAMMIT WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING YOU CUNTS..!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Center : HEUUUUUUU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shaku : Ladies and gentlemen…!!! (cried from laughing) We got a fuckin problem here !!!!

The Kabuki Sisters imitated her.

Kokabuki : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shaku : CENTER IS STUCK IN NEZUMI’S PUSSY..!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (laughing hard)

All the girls cried from laughing too.

Yuko : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yoga : NO WAY..!!!!!!!!! (laughing hard)

Gekikara : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Katsuzetsu : Oh gooosh..!!!!! (laughing)

Shaku : (hit the table, couldn’t stop laughing) What’s this fuckin show seriously ??????!!!!!! I can’t..!!!!!!! It’s too much..!!!!! (laughing again)

Ookabuki : Breathe Center, breathe !!!!!! Hahahahahaha !!!!!!!!

Center desperately tried to get unstuck but couldn’t. Worse, she was getting Nezumi even more excited by constantly moving.

Nezumi : OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH….!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shaku : LOOK AT NEZUMI’S FACE, HAHAHAHAHAAA !!!!!!!!! (clapped)

Sado : Poor her, it must be horrible…

Shaku : After the toilet seat in the club part one, the street race in the car part two !!!

Everyone laughed hard.

Shaku : No, hey we’re all laughing here but actually this is trouble people !! It’s not funny, thanks Team hormone ! (laughing)

Nezumi : AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Team Hormone : (still in their delirium) WHO LET THE DOGS OUT ??????!!!!!! WOOF, WOOF, WOOF WOOF WOOF !!!!!!!!!

Ookabuki : HAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!! (clapped)

Nezumi looked up, sweating, focusing on Far East Movement’s song that was still playing, holding hard her hand onto the wheel, shaking. She absolutely had to save Center who was panicking. She recalled some of her nights spent with the girl, fucking, fucking hard. Being fucked. Being fucked. Intense. Long. Deep. Oh ! And then… she closed her eyes…

Nezumi : (cummed hard) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH CENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shibuya : The hell was that ???????!!!!!!!

Center : AAARK..!!!!! KEUF KOF !!!!!!!!! KEUF..!!!!!!!!!! 

Shaku : CENTER IS SAVED, PEOPLE !!!!!!!!!

Everyone screamed, all relieved.

Center : (breathless, looking at Nezumi) Arh… arh..!! Nezu… mi…

Nezumi : (troubled) Baby..!! (touching her face) Y..You’re okay ??!!

Center : Y..Yes..!! (totally fucked up, smiling) Thank you… I couldn’t see you but… it was probably the most delicious juices you gave me…

Nezumi : (blushed) Center..!!

Yuko : (playing) Okay, so the girl basically doesn’t care about her life, she was just happy to drink you know !! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU WAITING FOR, DON’T YOU SEE I’M THIRSTY, BITCH ????????!!!!!!!!

Everyone laughed hard.

Gakuran : HAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!

Center : (laughed after hearing Yuko, looking back at Nezumi) Honey… you cummed hard for me… (wipping Nezumi’s cum off of her face, then looking at the girl while licking and swallowing, smiling) So creamy….

Nezumi : (blushed) B..Baby..!! 

Shaku : Well, after the shower you have all over you, the ice cream can’t be more creamy !! (laughing)

Yuko : Again, it can never be said enough often, drink water people ! Drink hard !!

Everyone laughed.

Shaku : (teasing) So how is Nezumi’s aroma, Center ??

Center : (smiling, looking at Nezumi) Fruity….

Yuko : (playing) Rat poison is always tasty so…

Sado : Ooh, hahahaha !!!!!!

Everyone laughed hard.

Otabe : Come oon..!

Shaku : (laughing) Girl you killed me !! Well, lucky you Center, it wasn’t stuck in her ass ! Imagine, the shits !!

Choukoku : Noooo…! (shaking her head, little laughter) Please…

Gakuran : Baah, I see the pic..!!

Nezumi : (smiling) When you love you eat everything… (winking)

Shaku : HAHAHAHA !!!!!!!! (clapped)

Maeda : You’re all disgusting..!! (laughing)

Kokabuki : Sex is sex, some people like that… (laughing)

Nezumi : I think there is a limit, or respect for some things. Who would do that ??!!

Black : Gekikara !

Shibuya : No wayy !!!

Black : No I’m kidding, she just loves eating me out on my period, no poop or anything else…

Center : Nezumi… (kissing) I’m wet….

Nezumi : (smiling) I’m gonna fix that baby…. (kissing)

Intense making out.

Team Hormone : (shaking their car, still going crazy) WHO LET THE DOGS OUT ??????!!!!!! WHO LET THE DOGS OUT ??????!!!!!! WHO LET THE DOGS OUT ??????!!!!!!

Center : WAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HEY..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nezumi : STOP !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Their car skidded and crashed.

Team Hormone : (barking) WOOOOOOOOOOF WOWOOOF !!!!!! 

Shaku : My godness..!!!! (laughing) I don’t know… (laughing) I don’t know what everyone took tonight but it’s really hard !!! 

Center : Fuckin bitches !!!!!

Nezumi : It’s okay…. (kissing) Next year will be different…. I love you…. (kissing)

Center : (smiling) Me too…. (kissing) 

She pushed a button and suddenly the car windows turned into tinted ones, the two girls smiling as Nezumi slowly pushed Center gently back down, camera and sound turned off.

Nezumi : I’ll give you 20 secs of pain, little girl…. (kissing)

Center : (smiling) Mmm…. looking for it…. (kissing) Aaahhhh oooohhhhh..!!!! Nezumiii..!! 

Shaku : Okay so, Nezumi and Center are out (everyone clapping, screaming), they’re actually writing another chapter for next year…

Everyone laughed.

Ookabuki : Maybe now it’s Nezumi who’s stuck into Center…

Shaku : (laughing) I don’t wanna know anymore !! Ok all right, we’re coming to the end just like Nelly Furtado’s song (singing) All good things come to an end, come to an.. hem. Ok so, we still have Shibuya, Bakamono, Doggies Hormone (laughing), well everybody is ready to give all they have for the final turn (is playing Eminem’s song - Berzerk) !!! SO LET’S FUCK THINGS UP BABY !!!!!!!

Everyone jumped, overexcited, going crazy, just like the girls.

Team Hormone : (singing) Now this shit’s about to kick off, this party looks wack !!!!! Let’s take it back to straight hip-hop and start it from scratch !!!!! I’m ‘bout to bloody this track up, everybody get back !!!!!!  
That’s why my pen needs a pad 'cause my rhymes on the ra-hag !!!  
Just like I did with addiction I’m 'bout to kick it !!!!!!! (hitting brutally Yoga and Magic’s car) 

Magic : HEY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Team Hormone : Like a magician, critics I turn to crickets !!!!!! (throwing their bubblers on the two girls) Got 'em still on the fence ready to pick it !!!!!! (hitting them again)

Yoga : WHAT THE FUCK..!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Team Hormone : But quick get impaled when I tell 'em stick it !!!!!!! (passing them)

Shaku and the Kabuki Sisters were laughing, shaking their heads seeing the craziness of Team Hormone who along with singing like crazy, was driving weirdly… just like a pic from a cartoon. All dancing.

Team Hormone : Kick your shoes off, let your hair down…

Bakamono : Ooh ?! (taking off her shoes and throwing them out the window, accidentally on Shibuya’s car)

Shibuya : DAMN HO !!!!!!

Team Hormone : And (go berzerk)…

Gakuran : (caught up with Yuko, looking at her) ALL NIGHT LONG !!!!

Team Hormone : Grow your beard out, just weird out and (go berzerk)…

Yuko : (looking at Gakuran) ALL NIGHT LONG !!!!

Gakuran and Yuko : (crazy, shaking heads, hitting their dashboard) We’re gonna rock this house until we knock it down  
So turn the volume loud, cause it’s mayhem 'til the A.M. !!!!  
So baby make just like K-Fed and let yourself go, let yourself gooo !!!!!  
Say “Fuck it !!” before we kick the bucket !!!  
Life’s too short to not go for broooke !!!!!

Yuko : SO EVERYBODY, EVERYBODY !!!!!! (go berzerk) Shake your bodyy !!!!

Yoga : Those bitches broke our window..!!!!

Magic : Don’t worry…. (kissing) It’s time to bite NOW !!!!! (accelerating, catching up with Team Hormone)

Team Hormone : (high as fuck, singing a song, rapping) Give it to me bitch, yo money is all mine !!! Don’t fuck with us, call daddy, don’t be so freaky-freaky-freaky ass !! Wanna get shit then come inside our pants it’s smoky-smoky-smoky, so lick here and shut up feel my ecstasy !! If you call mommy we’ll bring the whole squad and it’ll be ‘bangbang’ afterparty, cos from Japan to France that’s how we start to dance !! 

Yoga : SMOKE YOUR FUCKIN HORMONES SOMEWHERE ELSE !!!!!!!

Magic brutally hit Team Hormone’s car three times.

Team Hormone : (skidding, not seeing anything with their smoke) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

They crashed.

Shaku : WOOOOH YOGA AND MAGIC SMOKED TEAM HORMONE, THEY’RE OUUUUT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GUYS BE CAREFUL CAUSE IT’S NOT FOGGY OUTSIDE !!!!!!!!

Everyone laughed.

Shaku : (laughing) GIVE A CLAP FOR TEAM HORMONE EVERYBODY !!!!!!!!! (yankiis clapping) Every year they rock the race… Ok so, while they’re realizing where they are cause time it gets to the brain you know… seems like Yoga and Magic are really furious aiiiiiiiiie !!!!!!

Magic : (still holding Yoga’s hand, accelerating) Victory is for us, our Gen !!!!!

Gakuran : Hohohoo wait a minute princess !! Don’t get so carried away !

Magic hit Gakuran and Maeda’s car.

Maeda : STOP..!!!!!!

Gakuran : Fuckin dolls !!!!!!! (hitting Magic and Yoga’s car)

Shaku : (overexcited) AAH, WE HAVE A BATTLE BETWEEN YOGA/MAGIC AND MAEDA/GAKURAN !!!!!!!! IT’S FURIOUS, SO FUCKIN FURIOUS !!!!!!!!! OOH MY GOD, OH MY GOD !!!!!!!!! MAGIC AND YOGA’S CAR DOOR IS BROKEN !!!!!!!!! GAKURAN BROKE IT !!!!!!!!!! THE GIRL BROKE THE DOOOOOR !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (shaking Ookabuki who was laughing seeing her like that) AAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yoga : DAMN..!!!!!! 

Magic : DON’T DESTROY OUR CAR BITCHES !!!!!!!!!!!

Gakuran : SAY HELLO TO THE JUNKYARD !!!!!! WHAT..AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bakamono hit Gakuran and Maeda with extreme violence, making them crash.

Shaku : OOOH !!!!!!!!!! MAN !!!!!!!!!!! GIRLS YOU’RE OKAY ?????!!!!!

Gakuran : (going out of the vehicle with Maeda) Yeah..!! Just bleeding a little but nothing serious..!!

All the yankiis were screaming their names, disappointed but clapping.

Maeda : Gakuraaan..!!! I thought I was gonna lose you..!!!

Gakuran : (staring at her intensely, touching her face) Never baby… I’ll always be next to you…

Maeda : Oh honeyy..!!

As it looked like a dramatic and romantic stage act, everyone was absorbed by the two girls, waiting for their next lines.

Shaku : Eeeeh….?? Anyway… All right people, the… OH MY GOD !!!!!!!!!!!! BAKAMONO !!!!!!!!!

Bakamono’s car was smoking under hood, the Queen was catching up with Shibuya.

Shibuya : (looking in her mirror) Damn, this brat is gonna follow me all the way or what ?????!!!!! (accelerating) 

Bakamono : (caught up with her) SHIBUYA !!!!! SHIBUYA, LET’S GO CLUBBING TOGETHER !!!!

Everyone laughed and Choukoku immediately looked in her mirror, frowning.

Shibuya : For god’s sake..!!!! This gal is a tag !!!!! GO AWAY DAMMIT !!!!!

Shaku : Bakamono asking Shibuya out… She doesn’t know how to be discreet !! (laughing)

Bakamono : SHIBUYA, 9AM TOMORROW OKAY ????

Kokabuki : (laughing) 9am ??!! But it’ll be already close !! 

Shibuya : GET OUT YOUR FUCKIN CAR IS SMOKING, YOU WANT TO BLOW ME UP YOU IDIOT ?????!!!!!

Bakamono : (smiling) YES IN YOUR BED !!!! NO, HEM I MEAN..!!!

Choukoku slowed down.

Katsuzetsu : I think Choukoku’s face says it all… Girl you’re in trouble !!!

Minami : I don’t think she cares that much you know…

Bakamono : I’LL PICK YOU UP, IT’S JUST DANCING !!!! I’ll BUY YOU ALL THE DRINKS !!!

Kokabuki : No but, girl, we all got it you know… (laughing with Ookabuki and Shaku)

Ookabuki : (laughing) Since when yankiis go to clubs only for dancing now ??!!

Shibuya : (checking her makeup) Why not, we’ll talk about that later if you want…

Bakamono : (happy) YEAAH !!!!!!!! I’M GONNA DATE SHIBUYA, WOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!

Otabe : (smiling) Bakamono…

Bakamono : Hehehee !! Now, I’m gonna win this race cause I know something that you don’t !!

Magic : What is she talking about ??!! Ho, you’re not going to cheat are you ???!!!

Bakamono : NO, BUT I KNOW A SECRET WAY HAHAHA !!!!!!

Yoga : (shaking her head) There isn’t any !

Bakamono suddenly took an alternate route, surprising everyone. 

Shaku : WHAT THE FUCK IS SHE DOING ????!!!! 

Bakamono : (who ended up in a park !) Hmm… Huh ??? Why I’m here ??!! Ooh nooo..!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH I’M LOOOOST !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone was laughing really hard.

Kokabuki : (burst into laughter) My god..!!!!

Shaku : (laughing, playing) CAN WE GIVE THIS GIRL A GPS PLEASE ????!!!! I REPEAT, PLEASE CAN WE GIVE HER A GPS ????!!!! THIS IS URGENT !!!!!

Ookabuki : (clapped, laughing hard) HAHAHAHA !!!!!

Yoga : What an idiot !!!!! Bakamono, damn !!!!!!

Bakamono : But I thought I could take a shortcut !!!!

Everyone laughed harder.

Shaku : (laughed) WHAT SHORTCUT ????!!!! THE GIRL DOESN’T HAVE ANY SENSE OF DIRECTION AND SHE WANTS TO TAKE A SHORTCUT, WHAT THE FUCK !!!!!! 

Magic : Bakamono, we need to win so hurry up get back !!!!!

Sado : (ironic) And that’s why youth sucks these days !!

Everyone laughed.

Bakamono : Hah ???!!! But how do you want me to get back I don’t even know where I am !!!!!

Shaku : (clapped, laughing) HAHAHAHA !!!!!! DON’T WORRY BAKAMONO, IT’S OKAY IF YOU DON’T HAVE A GPS I’LL BE YOURS !!!!

Bakamono : Girl the hell are you talking me about ????!!!! I don’t have any golden pussy syndrome !!!!!

Everyone burst into laughter.

Minami : (hand on her face) Ooh my goood..!! Noooo…

Shaku : (laughing hard) STANDING OVATION FOR THIS GIRL PLEASE..!!!!!! 

All the yankiis were making noise, shouting the Queen’s name. 

Bakamono : Why are you clapping ???? I haven’t lost yet !!!

Shaku : (smiling) No, but girl, how to tell you there are 100 % of chance that you won’t catch up in time with the others !!

Ookabuki : Well, just couldn’t catch up with them at all actually if she can’t find her way back hahaha !!

Kokabuki : She’s screwed !

Bakamono : (determinated) I’ll find a way !!!!

Shaku : Good luck, with your car that’s smoking… So, we’re close to the end everyone !!!!! Yes, with..OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOGA AND MAGIC CRASHED, EVERYBODY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WOW WOW WOOOOW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SEEMS LIKE SHIBUYA KICKED THEM OFF ACTUALLY !!!!!!!!!!! THE NEW GEN IS IN TROUBLE, 3 QUEENS ARE OUT EXCEPTED IF BAKAMONO GETS BACK BUT IT’LL BE VERY VERY VERY DIFFICULT !!!!!!!!!!!! SHIBUYA IS TAKING THIS OPPORTUNITY TO REDO HER MAKEUP, AH YEAH GIRL YOU’RE RIGHT CAUSE THIS RACE MIGHT GET HAIRY !!!!!

Shibuya : (smiling) I saw my haidresser this morning so that’s bad !! (laughing) Makeup is all I can save, also I need to get ready for the party after… (looking in her mirror, winking at Choukoku)

Choukoku was embarrassed but here again, let’s not show anything and act like nothing happened, fighter’s pride first !

Shaku : Choukokuuu, Shibuya is gonna rock you girl !!

Choukoku : Great.

Shaku : That was cold !!!! 

Gakuran : I’ll make her hot after… (smiling)

Everyone whistled. Choukoku smiled a little but didn’t say anything, staying focused on the race. 

Shibuya : Then, make me hot too Gakuran… (winked) *Phone ringing* Yeah ?! Hoo wassup ??!! Yeah I’m racing ! Huh uh. (still redoing her makeup, drinking) Bring them bring them it’s gonna be a fuckin big party ! Hahahahaa !! Yeah yeah… WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOLY SHIT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

She crashed and everyone laughed.

Shaku : OOOOOOOOH SHIBUYA IS OUT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (playing) Well, girl I know you miss Lindsay Lohan so much but…

Everyone laughed hard.

Gakuran : (half laughing) Oooh, come oon..!

Sado : My goood… (shaking her head)

Some of the girls were booing at Shaku.

Shaku : No no, hey calm down guys, relax !! Actually I really love Lindsay Lohan, she rocked my teens and if she’s listening, Lindsay I love you !!! (sending a kiss)

*Everyone whistled.*

Torigoya : Hmm I remember when she used to hit the screen… 

Yuko : What a waste… of time. (laughing)

Kokabuki : (laughing) That was lame Yuko, hahaha !!! 

Shaku : Well, we know that she’s not your fav actress !

Yuko : (smiling) No, haha !!

Ookabuki : Guys, it’s a close race we lost many girls now !

Shaku : Yeah, we can say advantage Old Gen, people !!! So please guys, give a clap for Shibuya she did well !! (yankiis clapping) Shibuya, girl your makeup is perfect for the party after ! (laughing)

*Everyone whistling.*

Shibuya : (sexy smile) You really want to take me….

Shaku : (blushing) No no..!!! 

Ookabuki : WE FOUND A NEW COUPLE EVERYBODY !!!!!!

Shaku : (smiled) Shut up guys, help me to comment on this fuckin race instead !!

Kokabuki : (laughing) That’s what we’re doing this whole time !! 

Shaku : Aah, my dears… (kissing the Kabuki Sisters on their cheeks)

Ookabuki : (smiling) Move..!!

Shaku : Too much love, twins… it’ll be your turn too after, you’ll see !! Well, if love is floating around here, it’s drowning for Shibuya, the girl is out but no word from Choukoku you know ! Completely disinterested haha !! WHAT HAPPENS CHOUKOKU ???!!!

Everyone laughed.

Gakuran : (playing) She’s embarrassed cause she doesn’t know how is gonna be our threesome with Shibuya tonight… 

Otabe : Ooooh…! (half smiling)

Gakuran : (still playing) ..If she’ll be the meat with me fucking her from behind or…

Everyone laughed.

Gakuran : She’s worried of not having enough to eat, don’t worry Choukoku you’ll have a nice sex sandwich !! (laughing)

Shaku : HAHAHAHA !!!!

Choukoku smiled, shaking her head.

Shibuya : Don’t worry babe, I’ll give you enough mayonnaise….

Katsuzetsu : WOOOO !!!! (whistling like everyone, smiling)

Shaku : Anyway… Choukoku, a word for your lover who lost ?

Choukoku : I’m looking forward to the dinner.

Everyone screamed, whistling, not used to hear her talking like that.

Shaku : CHOUKOKU CHOUKOKUUUU…!!! HEY SHIBUYA, YOUR GIRL IS STARVING TO DEATH !!!! (laughing)

Gakuran : She’s thirsty too, I’ll make her drink…. (winked, smiling)

Shaku : Gakuran is really in heat tonight, like we said earlier, we wonder if there’s not a story between her and Choukoku !! Hm, I’ll poke around a little bit…

Choukoku : There’s nothing going on.

Shaku : Sooo, guys, most of the Heavenly Queens are out, we still have Sado and Torigoya !! We’re coming to the last turns so it’ll be really tight !!!

Ookabuki : Full of surprises too !

Shaku : Let’s note that Choukoku who’s not a Rappappa is still here ladies and gentlemen !!! (yankiis clapping, shouting Choukoku’s name) Yes yes yees !! (yankiis making more noise) Once again, year after year she’s always resisting, always fighting the Rappappas !!!! THAT’S WHAT IS A TRUE FIGHTER EVERYONE !!!!!! (hitting the table)

Yankiis : CHOUKOKU !!!!!! CHOUKOKU !!!!!! CHOUKOKU !!!!!! CHOUKOKU !!!!!!

Kokabuki : Most of people want her win it seems !!

Shaku : Well, we can’t know that guys but yeah, MAKE SOME FUCKIN NOISE, SUPPORT YOUR GIRLS !!!!!!!!!!!! (yankiis screaming) COME ON, YEAH THEY NEED TO HEAR YOU !!!!!!!!!!!!! OLD GEN OR NEW GEN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ookabuki : Anything can happen, let’s cheer them til the end !!!

Shaku : Where are Sado and Torigoya by the way ??!! Girls, you’re still playing BDSM or you ended up to jail ??!! 

Everyone laughing.

Sado : We’re here, we’re here !! (smiling)

Torigoya : Shaku look, my whip is beautiful !!! (showing it to the camera)

Everyone laughed hard.

Shaku : (burst into laughter) She’s whacko..!!! They’re really serious apparently !! Torigoya, are you gonna stay naked til the end of the race or what is it ??!! (laughing) Yeah your whip is beautiful !

Torigoya : (happy) I force her to go faster…. (winked) I don’t want her being distracted by anything else…. (kissing)

Kokabuki : Well, that’s not going to happen !! (laughing) Sado, aren’t you hot ??!!

Sado : I’m dying. (smiled)

Ookabuki : Easy Torigoya okay ?! Not the time to have an accident haha !!

Torigoya : Don’t worry it’ll be fine ! (smiling)

Shaku : We trust you… All right, well, guys actually I’m worried cause someone is particularly quiet in this game ! Ho Salt, where the fuck are you girl ????!!!! NO WAY !!!!!!! (laughing) NOOO DON’T TELL ME THAT’S HAPPENING ?????!!!!!

Everyone was laughing hard seeing Salt who was sleeping, legs crossed on the wheel.

Ookabuki : My goooood..!!! (shaking her head)

Yoga : Salt-san !!!!!

Bonne Nuit Les Petits - Le Générique (Chanson Officielle) opening music was playing, making everyone burst into laughter, all cried from laughing ! 

Kokabuki : (clapped, laughing hard) HAHAHAHAHAHAAA !!!!!!!!!!! NOOO, SHAKUU..!!!!!!

Shaku : (imitated an orchestra conductor, laughing) I HAVE TO !!!! 

Sakura : (half laughing) Ooooh this is mean…! You’re all not nice, seriously… Poor her !

Sado : What the hell, she’s really sleeping right now ???!!! Pff hahaha !!

Minami : Man I used to listen to that music as a kid when I was going to sleep !!

Bakamono : Me toooo !!!!

Yuko : I think we all did, baaah hahaha !!!! (laughed) Shame, memories !!!

Otabe : That’s Salt’s favorite song actually… every night she’s listening to this. (smiled, sighing) Honeyy… 

Gakuran : (laughing) Not while making love I hope ????!!!!

Otabe : Noo, come on..! (smiling) Before sleeping of course… 

Shibuya : Dammit Shaku, you planned to send us all to bed or what seriously ???!!! 

Sado : (laughing) Yeah, girl turn that shit off cause it’s fucking making me sleepy !! Really !!

Choukoku : We’ll be dead before finishing the race…

Shaku : I’m trying to wake Salt up a bit, I thought she had plenty of cans of energy drinks ???!!! (turning up the music)

Ookabuki : Yeah that’s weird, besides falling asleep at the wheel it’s dangerous !!

Shaku : That’s why I’m trying to wake her up actually !!! 

Katsuzetsu : But she’s slowing down, no ??!!

Torigoya : Yes, I think she temporarily switched to autodrive… 

Shaku : WHAT THE FUCK IS SHE DOING NOW ?????!!!!!

Everyone laughed hard seeing Salt with her mouth open, hand down her pants.

Magic : Maan Salt… (laughing)

Shaku : (playing) I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH THE PARENTAL ADVISORY ANYMORE..!!!! (laughing) CAN WE TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT WITH MASTURBATING TONIGHT, PEOPLE ??????!!!!!! 

Everyone laughed hard.

Shaku : I REALLY WONDER, SERIOUSLY !!!! (laughing) LOOK AT HOW SOME ARE NERVOUS HERE !!!! THE QUEENS ARE WORRIED THAT THE GIRL MIGHT MOAN THEIR NAMES IN HER SLEEP !!!

Bakamono, Magic and Yoga blushed.

Shaku : (keeps playing) AND ACTUALLY SAKURA PRAYING HARD THAT IT ISN’T SHE !!! DON’T HIDE SAKURA, WE KNOW IT’S EXACTLY THE OPPOSITE !!!!

Everyone laughed, Sakura blushed, smiling, shaking her head.

Shaku : HM AS IT IS, LOOKS LIKE THEY’RE WORRIED OF HEARING SOME OF THEIR SECRET STORIES WITH THE LEADER COMING OUT !!!! THAT’S WHAT IS WORRYING OTABE MOST RIGHT NOW, SHE’S LIKE DAMN I HOPE SHE DIDN’T GET THEM PREGNANT AT THE PARTY LAST NIGHT ????!!!! OR VICE VERSA !!!!!!

Everyone laughed hard.

Otabe : (shaking her head, laughing) Hahahaha !!!

Salt : (still dreaming) Mmm…. (masturbating herself)

Everyone whistled.

Ookabuki : Ah, careful !!

Shaku : (playing) Stop being horny people, it won’t be you !

All laughed.

Salt : O..ta..bee… aaahhhh..!! Yess….

Shaku : Ah, Otabe I think you’re relieved she said your name, it’s great !! (laughed)

Kokabuki : When you’re moaning your lover’s name while sleeping and masturbating yourself, it’s always a good sign and a proof of true love…

Shaku : Well, lucky you guys it never happened to me !!!

Minami : Same for me, don’t worry !

Gakuran : Not with Atsuko yet… (looking at Maeda, smiling, kissing her)

Torigoya : Hmm, and what about when it’s different names ??!!

Yuko : HAHAHA !!!! Sure she was gonna say something like that !!

Shibuya : (smiling) Girl I think you’re the only one in this case…

Shaku : (laughing) Has it happened yet, Sado ??

Sado : (giving a cold stare at Torigoya) No, and never I hope.

Torigoya : Sadoooo, maybe it will with my old customers !!

Shaku : Oh yeah, we forgot how popular you are among Tokyo ! (laughing) Good luck Sado !!

Center : If I had to drop all my guests’s names too, I’ll be dead !!

Nezumi : I’ll never hurt you baby…. (they kissed)

Shaku : You’d go to the place and kill them instead, Nezumi !! (laughing)

Salt : Otabee…!! Deeper, yeees aaaaaahhhhhhh…!

Otabe : Oohh honeyy…! You need me..!!

Ookabuki : So cute !

Shaku : She’s always listening to you Otabe, right ? I mean, you’re the only one with who she’s like a very shy cat, really obedient sweet and cute you know !

Otabe : (smiling) When you see her, you just wanna cuddle her… 

Shaku : Oooh, lovelyyy !! 

Yoga : Salt is always nice with people !

Sado : We know.

Salt : Oooooohhhhhhh babyyyy….!! Aaaaahhhhhh !!!!!

Everyone laughed hard, Otabe blushed.

Shaku : Okay, seriously I think we should wake her up cause she’s gonna squirt in front of everyone, and we need to finish properly this race without sending people to hospital !!

Kokabuki : Hahaha !!!

Shaku : (playing a death metal song, while making a scary voice) SAAAAAALT..!!!!!!! HELL IS HEEERE !!!!!!

Salt : (suddenly woke up, panicked) OTABE ????!!!! Ah, it was a dream…

Shaku : (stopped the music) You’re finally alive, Salt !! (laughing) Girl, can’t believe you were sleeping in a moment like that especially with all the energy drinks you have around you !

Salt : (smiling) I was just taking a nap. *Yawns* I’ve been up all night yesterday…

Shaku : Ah I see, okay but you know you’re racing right now ??!! (laughing)

Salt : Don’t worry I wasn’t planning on sleeping all along… (opening a can of energy drink)

Magic : So she’s just starting to drink… I see.

Shaku : (playing Bonne Nuit Les Petits - Le Générique again, laughing) To help you…

Everyone laughed hard again.

Sado : Nooo, come oon ho !!!

Yuko : Shaku stop, enough or we’ll really fall asleep !!

Salt : (smiling) This is my song… don’t make fun of mee…

Shaku : But it’s not my intention !! (laughing)

Otabe : Honey, I love you… thank you…

Salt : Eh ?!

Kokabuki : Don’t worry, she’ll explain it to you !! (laughing)

Shaku : Just an advice Salt, change your pants after… (laughing) All right, guys !!!! STAY FOCUSED STAY FOCUSED CAUSE CHOUKOKU AND YUKO ARE FLYING AWAY !!!!!!!!!! THE LAST TURNS, THE LAST CORNERS !!!!!!!!!! 

Ookabuki : YES, IT’S TENSE !!!!!

Shaku : EVERYBODY, FOR YOUR SAFETY WE’LL ASK YOU NOT TO STAY IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROAD WHEN THEY’LL ARRIVE !!!! EVERY YEAR WE REPEAT THE SAME FUCKIN THING AGAIN BUT WE DON’T WANT TO REPRODUCE WHAT HAPPENED WITH GEKIKARA WHEN SHE SENT SOME OF YOU TO HOSPITAL AND OTHERS TO THE GRAVE !!!! IT’S FOR YOU NOT FOR US, SO PLEASE BE CAREFUL AND LISTEN !!!!!

Ookabuki : Unless you all wanna die, that’s up to you !! (laughing)

Shaku : YEAH IF YOU’RE TOO TIRED OF LIVING THAT’S YOUR PROBLEM BUT DON’T INVOLVE OTHERS !!!! CAUSE THE GIRLS WILL DO THEIR BEST TO AVOID YOU BUT THEY’RE NOT GOKU OR VEGETA EITHER, YOU’RE PUTTING THEIR LIVES AT RISK AS WELL !!!! WE’RE YANKIIS YES BUT NOT KAMIKAZES !!!!

Kokabuki : SO WE’RE GONNA ASK YOU ALL NOW TO GET OUT THE WAY AND TO STAY ON THE SIDEWALK PLEASE !!!!

All the girls who raced just like those who didn’t, were doing security, inciting all the yankiis to stay out of the road, Gakuran leading.

Shaku : THEY’RE COMING THEY’RE COMING, WE CAN SEE THEM OVER THERE !!!!!! I THINK IT’S CHOUKOKU’S CAR… YES THE BLACK ONE, WITH YUKO IN THE BLUE NEXT TO HER !!!!!! (commentating faster, overexcited) SO HERE IT IS GUYS, YUKO AND CHOUKOKU ARE AHEAD !!!!!! (standing on the table, like the Kabuki Sisters) BUT WE HAVE SADO/TORIGOYA IN THEIR RED CAR WHO ARE FOLLOWING THEM, OTABE IN THE GREEN AND SALT IN HER GOLD ONE !!!!!! OOOH THAT’S CLOSE OOOOH THAT’S CLOSE EVERYONE !!!!!! (jumping on the table, shaking the Kabuki Sisters who were laughing by seeing her like that) OTABE WHO’S TRYING TO KICK SADO AND TORIGOYA OFF BUT THESE ONES ARE RESISTING AND DOING SAME !!!!!!! SALT, SALT WHO PASSED THEM SHE PASSED THEM SHE FUCKIN PASSED THEM, SHE’S FLYING AWAY JUST LIKE HER REDBULL SHE GAVE TO HER CAR, MAYBE CAUSE LOOKS LIKE THIS ONE GOT WINGS SUDDENLY !!!!!!!!

Kokabuki : IT’S GOING TO BREAK !!!!!!

Shaku : OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOOOOOD !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading guys. Final part is here ! It's tense. Mean with Salt but she'll forgive me ! ;)


End file.
